A Samurai Christmas
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: It's the holiday season and the Samurai Rangers are celebrating Christmas, Jayden really wants to give Emily the perfect gift to show his true feelings but will a certain Green Ranger get in the way?
1. Secret Santa

**It's the holiday season and the Samurai Rangers are celebrating Christmas, Jayden really wants to give Emily the perfect gift to show his true feelings but will a certain Green Ranger get in the way?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 1 Secret Santa**

Ji walked out into the training area just as the rangers' morning training finished holding a bowl with some pieces of paper. "What's with the bowl Ji?" Antonio asked.

"As you all know, Christmas time is upon us. I am sorry that you are unable to go home due to attacks but I figured you should still have Christmas. I've written your names down and you're each going to be someone else's secret Santa." Ji explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Emily said excitedly.

"Can I pick first?" Mia asked. Everyone nodded and she eagerly picked a name. She read the name and a smile appeared on her face. "I've already got a gift in mind."

Everyone else picked names and went to rest since they had just had an intense workout. Jayden sat on his bed with a sigh. He had picked Mia's name, he had been hoping for Emily. "I had the perfect gift in mind too." He walked to his closet and opened it. He reached up to the shelf and picked up the present for Emily already wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and a red bow. "I worked hard for weeks on this," He set it back and closed the door when he heard a knock. "Come in," the door opened and there was Emily. "Emily, what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you could help me," Emily answered entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Sure, with what?"

"I picked Kevin's name for the secret Santa thing and I was wondering if you could help me go shopping. I'm not exactly sure what he's into other than swimming."

"Sure, when did you want to go shopping?"

"Is now a good time for you? I figure the sooner the better."

"Now's perfect, gives me a chance to shop for something to get Mia."

"I can probably help you, she _is _after all my pseudo sister."

"Thanks, just let me grab my jacket and wallet."

"I should go get my purse, I'll meet you at the gate."

"Okay," Jayden watched as Emily left his room. "I wonder who picked Emily's name." Jayden thought out loud. Jayden put on his jacket and grabbed his wallet before heading out. On his way out the door, he bumped into Mike. "Sorry Mike,"

"It's okay, you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Emily and I are going to the mall. I'm helping her find something for Kevin and she's helping me find something for Mia."

"Oh," Mike said with a hint of disappointment.

"Something wrong?"

"Well it's just that I overheard her say she was going to go shopping and I was going to get ready to go with her."

"Well she and I kind of made a deal to help each other so I think it'd be best if she and I went alone."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "It's just as well, it'd ruin the surprise."

Jayden raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What surprise?"

"I'm Emily's secret Santa."

"You?"

"Yeah, and I figured it's the perfect opportunity to show her how I really feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the last few weeks I've been having these feelings for Emily. I think with the right gift I can get her to be my girlfriend."

"I see," Jayden felt a big bubble of jealousy building up inside. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking a pair of expensive earrings. Girls love jewelry, especially the expensive kind. It shows how much a guy is willing to spend on them."

"Where are you going to get the money to pay for earrings?" Jayden asked knowing Mike didn't have much money. His parents only sent him fifty dollars a month and he spends it on new video games.

"I was just going to look at them and then practice my symbol power to make them."

"Good luck with that, I've got to go; can't keep Emily waiting."

"Sure, but could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Make sure guys stay away from her. I can't stand the thought of another guy hitting on my woman."

"_His woman?" _Jayden thought with lots of jealousy."Sure whatever," Jayden rushed out the door and hurried to the gate.

"There you are," Emily said when he reached the gate. "What took so long?"

"Sorry, I bumped into Mike and he was telling me what he was thinking about doing for his gift."

"We should get going. The mall's going to be crowded."


	2. Shopping

**Ch. 2 Shopping**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In this chapter Jayden shares a secret with Emily *yay Jemily moments!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Jayden and Emily reached the mall, it was packed more than they expected. "There's a lot of people here,"

"Well there _is _only a week until Christmas. We could easily get separated in this mob." Jayden said.

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Give me your hand."

Jayden looked at Emily not expecting her to say that. "What?"

"Like you said, we could easily get separated, especially with me being short."

"You're not _that _short Emily."

"Still, plus I don't like the way the guys behind you are looking at me."

Jayden turned around but couldn't see anyone staring. "I don't see anyone looking at you."

"They were there, I swear. Besides, I'm pretty sure they won't be the only ones. At least if we're holding hands it looks like I'm taken plus we'll stick together."

"I guess you make a good point." Jayden reached for Emily's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "And don't worry, if any guy starts giving you trouble or even the creeps I'll handle it." He assured.

"Thank you,"

"Lets head to the book store, I think I've got an idea of what to get Kevin."

"Lead the way."

Jayden nodded and started walking through the crowd which was easier said than done. He had to hold Emily closer to make sure they weren't separated, not that he minded being so close to her. They finally reached the book store and headed inside. "So I guess this is your first Christmas away from your family huh?" Jayden asked as they entered the store.

"Yeah," Emily sighed.

"I'm really sorry you have to be apart from them. I know how much your family means to you, especially with your sister fighting leukemia and all. If it was up to me I'd let you guys go home for the holidays but Ji thinks it'd be too risky to send you away."

"I know, he said the same at Thanksgiving. But at the same time I'm glad to be here with you."

"You are?" Jayden felt his heart start to beat faster.

"Yeah, I know you've lived with Ji for the last few years, but when was the last time you had a real Christmas?"

"Not since before my parents divorced." He answered after a minute. "Before he went into his last battle, my dad left me with Ji. I haven't seen my mom or Brandon since."

"Who's Brandon?"

"My brother. He should be fifteen now."

"Do you guys at least write if you can't see each other?"

Jayden shook his head. "I don't know where they live."

"You don't?"

"I was only seven and I went from my mom's to my dad's every week. I didn't know my mom's address. She could be anywhere and I'm pretty sure my dad kept his family tradition a secret from her so she doesn't know where I am."

"I'm sorry Jayden." Emily placed her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"I'm fine Emily, I'm used to being alone this time of year but the rest of you aren't. I want _you _and the others to have a good Christmas."

"I guess the secret Santa was a good idea, so what did you have in mind for Kevin?"

"Well, I've noticed that Kevin needs to relax just as much as I need to act like a teenager, so I was thinking a book on yoga or meditating."

"That sounds like a good idea. Now as for Mia, maybe you should look at some cook books."

"Um, wouldn't that give her the hint that she's a bad cook and feel insulted? I mean I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"No, just tell her that the book could spark some new ideas on meals."

"Fine, but if it hurts her I'm blaming you. If I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

"You'd really do that?"

"We're a team remember?"

Emily laughed softly. "Right, so what do you say after we get these books I help you act your age a little?"

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Eat something unhealthy for once," Emily suggested. "I was thinking a burger."

"How about some gingerbread men since it's the holiday season?" Jayden asked.

Emily smiled. "Even better,"

They paid for their books and headed off to get a batch of gingerbread men for everyone. Emily suggested they get some icing so they could decorate them when they got home. They got everyone's color so they could decorate them like their suits. When they got back to the house, they were surprised to see decorations. Mike and Kevin were stringing lights outside the house and inside Mia and Antonio were decorating a tree.

"I guess they won't notice if we sneak into the kitchen and work on our gingerbread rangers." Jayden whispered to Emily.

"I'll drop off our gifts in our rooms and meet you there. You get started."

"Okay,"

"And thanks for today Jayden, I had a lot of fun."

"No problem," Jayden watched her walk off and couldn't help but wonder if he had just had a date with Emily.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How sweet was it that Jayden let Emily into his world a little bit?**


	3. Food Fight

**In this chapter you'll see some of Mike's jealousy**

**Ch. 3 Food Fight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jayden and Emily were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their gingerbread rangers when an idea popped into Emily's head. "Oh Jayden," Emily sang.

Jayden looked up from the last cookie and saw Emily holding the tube of icing with a mischievous smile. "Don't even think about it," He said when he realized what she was planning on doing.

"Okay then, I'll just do it then." Emily squeezed the tube and icing splattered all over Jayden.

Jayden wiped the icing off his face and saw Emily laughing. "Okay, fine, I'm covered in icing. You have to help me clean it off," Jayden held his arms open. "Give me a hug,"

"Stay away from me icing monster!" Emily squealed when Jayden tried to hug her.

"Come on Em, I'm not asking for much."

"Yes you are!" Emily squeezed the tube again and covered Jayden some more.

"Come here!" Jayden started chasing Emily around the kitchen which was becoming a huge mess.

In the living room, Mia and Antonio heard laughter and went to investigate. They followed the noise to the kitchen and were surprised to see Jayden and Emily in the middle of some sort of a food fight. "What's going on in here?" Antonio asked over their laughter.

Jayden and Emily stopped their icing fight and looked at their two friends. "We're making gingerbread rangers for everyone." Emily answered.

"What?"

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Mike asked as he and Kevin walked in.

"We got gingerbread men and it was Emily's idea to decorate them to match all of us."

"So how do you explain you guys having a food fight?" Mia asked.

"They were having a food fight?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "I'm surprised at you Jayden."

"Emily started it, she covered me in icing!" He said in his defense. "Then she refused to help me clean it off and got more on me,"

"You were trying to hug me, how is that helping you clean it off?"

"Because then some would come off of me and onto you."

"I might as well have hugged you, you got me covered in icing anyway."

"You know you like it," Jayden reached over and wiped some icing off of Emily's nose with his finger and ate it. "You taste good Emily."

Emily mirrored Jayden's actions. "So do you,"

"Okay guys, we seriously get this mess cleaned up." Mike said surprising everyone.

"Did I hear right?" Kevin tried cleaning his ear out with his index finger. "Did Mike just suggest cleaning a mess?"

"Shut up, I just don't want to hear it from mentor when he gets back." He lied.

"Mike makes a good point. Where _is _mentor anyway?" Jayden asked.

"He went to town to get a turkey for Christmas dinner." Antonio answered. "He'll be back soon."

"We should get started on cleaning up then Em."

"I guess you're right."

"No, you can go get cleaned up Jay." Mike said standing between him and Emily. "I'll help Emily clean up in here."

"That's not fair, why does Jayden get to clean himself up and I have to stay here to clean?" Emily complained. "I didn't make this mess alone."

"She makes a good argument Mike." Mia spoke up.

"Yeah, but she started the fight."

"But it's not fair to have you clean Mike," Jayden said to his friend. "You guys enjoy your cookies, Emily and I will clean up our mess."

"Come on Mike, lets do what our leader says and eat cookies." Antonio grabbed the tray of gingerbread rangers and everyone left the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me know what it's like to have a childhood with this food fight." Jayden said grabbing some paper towels.

"No problem," Emily said taking towels from him. "I think it's really unfair that except for Antonio we were all raised in the samurai life but you didn't get a childhood like the rest of us had. Not just spending time with your family but having fun."

"Yeah, I guess I stopped having fun when Antonio moved away. But I guess now I've got you to teach me right?"

"Right, but for now we have to be responsible adults and clean up our children's mess."

Jayden froze. "Our _children's_ mess?"

"I said our _childish _mess,"

"Oh, I guess I misheard you."

**In the living room…**

"What was that in the kitchen Mike?" Antonio asked taking a bite of his gingerbread self.

"What do you mean?" He asked stubbornly.

"It was almost like you were uncomfortable with the way Jayden and Emily were interacting, you even suggested and volunteered to clean up. What was up with that?"

"Like I said, I didn't want to get in trouble with mentor."

"Whatever you say," Antonio said not believing Mike.

"So what was your logic to help Emily clean and send Jayden to clean himself up?" Mia asked.

"Jayden said Emily started it, what's with the interrogation?"

"It's almost like you don't like Jayden and Emily spending time together."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike pouted and crossed his arms watching television with an angry look on his face. He heard laughter from the kitchen and crushed the red gingerbread man before storming off to his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What a jerk, crushing Jayden's cookie like that…**


	4. Crumbled Cookie

**Ch. 4 Crumbled Cookie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the kitchen was finally clean, Jayden and Emily went to the living room where the others were still watching television. "The kitchen's clean," Emily announced.

"But you two aren't," Kevin commented.

"We cleaned most of the icing off ourselves." Jayden said.

"We just want our gingerbread rangers." Emily explained.

"Well about that…" Antonio trailed off.

"What happened to mine?" Jayden asked picking up the head of his broken cookie.

"Mike got mad and crushed it before going to his room." Antonio said finishing his earlier sentence.

"That's mean, why would he do that?" Emily asked clearly upset.

"We're not exactly sure," Kevin shrugged. "he was fine when we were stinging lights."

"Whatever is bothering him, he shouldn't take it out on Jayden's cookie!" Emily started for Mike's room but Jayden grabbed her arm. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because clearly he's upset with me and we should leave him alone."

"He has no reason to be upset with you,"

"Actually he does, but I can't tell you what it is."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll find out in a few days from him anyway but you have to promise me you won't be upset with him."

"Fine, I promise I won't be upset with Mike. But I'm only doing this for you."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go shower." Jayden turned around and headed down the hall.

"I'm going to my room to do some reading." Mia said heading to her room. Along the way, she heard Mike and Jayden talking.

"What do you think you were doing?" Mike asked angrily.

"She asked me to go shopping with her," Jayden said. "You knew that,"

"No, I mean the flirting!"

"What flirting?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. 'You taste good Emily', and you were chasing her around the kitchen trying to hug her! What are you doing?"

"I'm just being friendly Mike,"

"Well you're being too friendly, I don't want Emily getting distracted by other guys, that's why I asked you to keep other guys away from her."

"I did, she made sure of that." Mia heard a frustrated groan and then the door opened. "Mia, what are you doing here?"

"I was headed to me room for some reading, were you and Mike talking about something?"

"I was just checking on him."

"He still mad about something?"

"Fuming, but hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow."

"Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I picked Antonio for the gift exchange and I was thinking of getting him a new fishing rod since his seems worn out. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, he'll really love it."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I like seeing him happy."

"You sure you just don't like _him_?" Jayden lightly teased.

Mia blushed. "What makes you think I like him?"

"You act differently around him than you do around Mike, Kevin and me, plush you're blushing."

"Okay fine, I like him."

"Wish I could be surprised. You guys would make a good couple actually."

"I was thinking I could cook dinner for him after Christmas since Ji is making turkey."

"Well maybe he'll catch some fish with your gift and cook for you."

"That'd be really nice."

"I've seriously got to go shower, I'll see you later."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poor Emily can't yell at Mike for being childish, sorry for the short chapter**


	5. Bad Attitude

**Ch. 5 Bad Attitude**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few days later, Mike still gave Jayden attitude. Even during practice he was aggressive. Jayden understood why he was mad but he still thought Mike was being childish, and he wasn't the only one. "You need to calm yourself down Mike," Jayden said when he knocked Mike down on his back. "You should never fight with anger," Jayden looked at the others. "That goes for everyone, it only makes you weak against your opponent."

Mike stood up breathing heavily. "I'll show you weak!" Mike kicked Jayden's left ankle knocking him down screaming in pain.

"What are you doing Mike?" Mia yelled.

"I was proving to him that I'm not weak,"

"That was such a cheap shot Mike," Emily scolded helping Jayden to his feet. "You okay Jay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Em,"

"Anytime,"

"We're done for today." With that Jayden limped inside.

"Seriously, what's going on with you Mike?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, you've been giving Jayden attitude all morning." Antonio added.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?"

"Because you're being a real jerk," Mia answered.

"Do you have anything to add Emily?" Mike asked looking at the only other person who hasn't said anything.

"I have plenty to say, but I can't say anything because last night after you crushed his cookie Jayden made me promise not to be upset with you. So I think it's best that I just avoid you before I explode with anger." Emily crossed her arms and headed inside.

Mia glared at Mike and got in his face. "Whatever is bothering you, you need to grow up because you're going to tear this team apart at this rate." Mia turned around and went to find Emily.

"She's right Mike," Antonio said to his green friend. "Whatever has you mad at Jayden, you need to let it go for all our sakes." With that Antonio and Kevin left Mike alone with his thoughts.

"Great, I've got her mad at me and feeling sympathy for _him_." Mike grumbled.

"How's your ankle Jayden?" Emily asked from his doorway.

"A little sore but I think I'll fine if I stay off of it for a while."

"Let me get you a bag of peas or something for it.

"You really don't-" Emily had left before he got the words out.

Emily was at the fridge grabbing the last bag of peas. "Hey Emily,"

"Hey Antonio,"

"You okay? You seemed really upset about what Mike did at training."

"Lets just say Mike is making it really difficult for me to keep my promise to Jayden."

"Oh, enough said. What's with the peas?" Antonio asked just noticing she was holding them.

"They're for Jayden, his ankle is a little sore so I'm hoping this will help."

"He's really lucky to have a friend as caring as you. It's been a long time since someone took care of him."

Emily looked lost. "What do you mean? I thought Ji raised him?"

"He did, but I think it's pretty obvious that Jayden didn't get the typical childhood. He was always training, he may consider Ji his family but he didn't raise him like a son, he raised him like a warrior."

"Yeah, well I've got to get this to Jayden so I'll see you later." Antonio watched Emily rush off to Jayden's room & smiled. "Good luck Jayden," He whispered.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Emily apologized sitting next to Jayden on his bed. "Bumped into Antonio."

"It's okay, and thanks for doing this. You're the best Em,"

Emily smiled and set the peas on Jayden's ankle. "No problem,"

Kevin was leaving his room when he heard Mike talking to himself in his own room. He saw the door was slightly open and peeked inside. "What are you doing Mike?"

"Working on my symbol power."

"We're supposed to do that outside." Kevin reminded.

"I know, but then Emily might see me. I'm trying to make diamond earrings for her Christmas present."

"Diamond earrings? Don't you think that's a bit…extravagant?"

"Whatever helps get the point across."

"What point?"

"With these earrings, I can get Emily to be my girlfriend."

"So _that's _what's bothering you. You're jealous that Emily's spending so much time with Jayden."

"Jayden knows I like Emily and he suddenly starts flirting with her. I don't know if I can trust him alone with her. And it's not that she's spending time with him, it's that _he's _spending time with _her_."

"They're friends and team mates Mike."

"Well I'm gonna make sure their relationship stays platonic."

"What are you going to do if Emily doesn't have feelings for you?" Kevin asked curiously.

"If she doesn't already, she will once she opens my gift. She'll be so impressed she won't be able to turn me down. Once we're officially together I'll make sure Jayden backs off or he'll be sorry." Mike drew a symbol and a small box appeared on his bed. He walked over and opened it. "Yes! I finally got it, she'll love me for sure."

"Even after the way you've been acting towards Jayden?"

"She has to forgive me,"

"What if she doesn't?"

"She's not one to hold a grudge, besides, she'll forget all about that when she sees my gift."

"Whatever you say Mike, I've got to go, I haven't gotten my gift yet." Kevin headed out and saw Emily talking into her phone.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Emily said into her phone. "I really appreciate the help. I'll talk to you soon." Emily hung up the phone and turned around with a jump when she saw Kevin right behind her. "You scared me Kevin."

"Sorry, who were you talking to?"

"Oh um…just my mom. I've got to go, I didn't get a chance to wrap my present yet." Emily rushed inside leaving a handful of questions in Kevin's head.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Who was Emily really talking to and what is she up to?**


	6. Mystery Man

**Ch. 6 Mystery Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Guys, I think Emily's hiding something from us." Kevin said as everyone but Emily showed up for dinner.

"What makes you think she's hiding something?" Mia asked.

"Earlier I heard her on the phone and when I asked who she was talking to she was a bit jumpy. She said it was her mom but she didn't seem too convincing."

"What did she say on the phone?"

"Whoever it really was, she thanked them for their help and she really appreciated it. She's gonna talk to them again in a few days."

"That's strange." Jayden said.

Emily entered the kitchen dressed for the cold weather. "Hey guys, sorry I can't stay for dinner but I've got to head out for a bit."

"Where you going?"

"Just into town, I'll be back in a little while, bye!" Emily waved goodbye and wrapped her scarf around her neck before heading out.

"Okay, that was _really _strange. What would she need to go into town for?" Mike wondered.

"Maybe she's shopping for her gift," Antonio suggested.

"No, she and I got our gifts the other day." Jayden said earning a hard glare from Mike.

"I think we should follow her," Mike suggested.

"That's a good idea," Antonio agreed.

"Then lets go,"

Everyone but Jayden got up from the table. "Aren't you coming Jayden?" Mia asked.

"No, you guys go ahead. My ankle's still a little sore and I don't want to be there when she catches you invading her privacy."

"Whatever, lets go guys," Mike said leading the group.

Jayden sighed and turned his attention back to his food. "I'm sorry our friends are so nosy Emily," Jayden said to himself.

The four young samurai made sure to keep their distance from Emily as they followed her through town. They saw her sit and wait outside a small café for several minutes before a guy who looked a few years older than them sit with her. "Who could that be?" Kevin asked.

"Can't be her boyfriend, she's seventeen and he looks like he's in his twenties." Mike said.

"He's giving her an envelope," Mia pointed out.

"Thank you so much Derek, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do," Derek smiled. "You have to call me in a few days and let me know how everything goes."

"I promise," Emily smiled. They stood up and shared a hug.

"Why are they hugging?" Mike asked angrily.

"Okay, you seriously have to watch the jealousy," Kevin whispered to his friend's ear.

"I can't help it," Mike whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Mike said.

"Uh, boys, she's leaving." Mia pointed out. "We should get going back to the house."

"Mia's right, lets go." They made sure to take any shortcuts they could find to beat Emily back to the house.

"There you are," Ji said when the others entered the house. "You're just in time, there's hot chocolate in the kitchen."

"Thanks Ji, did Emily come back yet?" Mike asked.

"Several minutes ago actually. She and Jayden are in the other room watching a movie.

"What?" Mike rushed into the other room and saw Jayden and Emily snuggled up on the couch sharing a blanket, their mugs forgotten on the table.

"Hey Mike," Emily greeted when she finally noticed he was there. Mike didn't say a thing and left the room. Emily looked at Jayden. "I guess he's still upset huh?"

"Yeah, this is all my fault."

"How? You didn't do anything to him."

"Well he thinks I did. We'll be okay in a few days."

"You better, I don't want you guys fighting on Christmas Day."

"I promise we'll be okay by Christmas morning."

"I'll be holding you to that promise just like you're holding me to my promise to you."

Jayden laughed softly. "That sounds fair,"

"Hey guys," Jayden and Emily looked up and Antonio, Kevin and Mia walked in with their own mugs of hot chocolate. "Where's Mike?" Antonio asked.

"In his room I think," Emily answered. "He's still mad about something, whatever it is, he needs to get over it because it's really childish and it's starting to get old." Emily complained scrunching her nose.

"Emily don't do that," Jayden said.

"What?"

"I don't like seeing your mad face. It makes your face all scrunched up."

"Sorry," Emily apologized. "I know it makes me look ugly."

"Emily, it's impossible for you to be ugly."

Emily blushed and smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Emily said truly touched. "Thank you Jayden,"

"You're welcome," Jayden smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. The others smiled at each other and watched the movie with their friends.

Mike was sitting in his room sulking. "He's such a backstabber," He grumbled. "He knows how much I like Emily and he keeps trying to win her over. I wouldn't be surprised if he sold me out and told her I was the only one to follow her so he can have her all to herself."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can't you just imagine how cute Jayden and Emily must've looked cuddled together on the couch?**

**FYI, I have enough chapters left to update every day until Christmas when the story will end**


	7. Christmas Eve

**Ch. 7 Christmas Eve**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning Emily entered the kitchen in a very chipper mood. "Merry Christmas Eve morning everyone," Emily said grabbing a plate of tree-shaped pancakes Ji made for everyone.

"Merry Christmas Eve morning to you too," Jayden said as Emily sat next to him.

"How's your ankle Jayden?" She asked.

"A lot better actually, I think your frozen peas actually helped."

"I'm glad,"

"You seem extra perky this morning," Antonio commented.

"Sorry," Emily apologized. "It's just that I've got something really special planned tomorrow and I just can't wait."

"Me neither," Mike said. "I hope I get an awesome gift,"

"Mike, Christmas isn't about getting gifts." Mia said reaching over Mike for the syrup. "It's about being with people you love and since we can't be with our families I can't think of any other people I'd rather spend the day with."

Antonio smiled. "Mia's right, we're our own family."

"So where were you guys yesterday?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got back from town last night, you four were nowhere to be found."

"We were around," Kevin lied.

"So what's the special thing you've got planned tomorrow?" Mike asked hoping to change the subject.

"It's a surprise, so I can't tell you."

"Whatever it is Emily, I hope it goes well." Ji said from the stove.

"I'm sure it will, but thanks."

"So anybody have any ideas on what we should do today?" Mia asked.

"I think we should spend the whole day in our pajamas playing games, watching Christmas movies, drink hot cocoa, we should sing some Christmas carols too!" Emily suggested.

"Sounds like it could be fun," Jayden looked at the others. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm in," Mia said.

"Me too," The others said in unison.

"Good, then it's settled." Emily said happily. "After breakfast I'll go grab some board games."

"Board games? I was thinking video games." Mike said.

"Well you only have two controllers for your game system Mike, and the rest of us don't really play video games." Emily said.

"Besides, sometimes the simpler things are truly better." Kevin added.

"We shouldn't rely on technology to have fun, and that's coming from me," Antonio added after Kevin.

"Fine, I'll play board games." Mike gave in.

The samurai rangers spent the rest of the day playing games in their pajamas and sipping hot cocoa. Everyone noticed that a few times Emily would leave and talk on the phone. All she would tell them is that it had to do with her surprise. Ji had given everyone permission to camp out in the living room since they were excited for the following morning. Mike saw Emily set up her sleeping bag next to Jayden and set his own on the other side of her.

In the middle of the night, Jayden woke up and went to his room. He opened his closet door and pulled out his gift for Emily. "I don't care if I'm not her secret Santa, I have to give her this." He quietly made his way back to the living room and set his gift under the tree. He got back in his sleeping bag and smiled at Emily as he imagined the look on her face when she would unwrap his gift. "Merry Christmas Emily." He whispered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seriously sorry for the **_**really **_**short chapter, but in the next chapter you'll find out what Jayden's gift is**


	8. Christmas Day

**Ch. 8 Christmas Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The rangers woke up when Ji walked into the living room wishing everyone a merry Christmas. They all rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and stretched. "Merry Christmas everybody."

"Merry Christmas Ji," Jayden said to the closest thing he had to family.

"How do we figure out who gets to open their presents first?" Mike said eyeing the presents.

"Well, I say ladies first," Jayden said looking at Emily and Mia.

"Mia can give her present first."

"Thanks Emily," Mia's gift was in a rather long thin box. "This is for you Antonio."

Antonio smiled and unwrapped his gift. "Wow…a new fishing rod. I love it Mia," Antonio happily hugged Mia. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it so much."

"I promise, I'm going to cook the first fish I catch with it specially for you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Mia smiled.

"Okay, I was Jayden's secret Santa." Antonio said grabbing his present from under the tree.

"Thanks Antonio," Jayden opened the box and pulled out a laptop. "Wow, this is great Antonio. But this looks expensive."

"It didn't cost much. It's made from old computer parts I fixed up. I remember how upset you were when your laptop broke last month and you lost all those stories you wrote."

"I've got them saved on a backup disk, but I'm glad to be able to work on them again. Thanks."

"No problem,"

"Um, I'm Mia's secret Santa." Jayden grabbed Mia's gift and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas Mia,"

"Thanks Jayden," Mia smiled when she unwrapped her present. "A cook book! Thank you Jayden,"

"You're welcome, and that book is full of recipes from all over the world."

"I can't wait to start."

"Emily, who did you have to give a gift to?" Ji asked.

Emily grabbed her gift from under the tree. "I was Kevin's secret Santa," She handed him his gift. "Merry Christmas Kevin,"

"Thanks Emily," Kevin took his gift and unwrapped it. "Cool, a book on relaxation techniques. This is great."

"I'm glad, Jayden helped me pick it out."

Kevin grabbed his gift. "Merry Christmas Mike,"

Mike eagerly tore apart the wrapping paper. "Skyrim! Oh my gosh this is like the most popular game right now,"

"I know, that's how I knew you'd like it."

"It's awesome, I'm so gonna play this today. But first," Mike grabbed the small box and gave it to Emily. "Merry Christmas Emily."

"Thanks Mike," Emily opened the small box and gasped. "Oh my gosh…Mike…diamond earrings?"

"What's wrong?" Mike asked when he saw Emily didn't smile. "You don't like them do you?"

"It's not that, it's just that they're so extravagant I don't know if I can accept them." She said closing the box and handing it back to Mike.

"What?" Mike said hurt by the rejection.

"Emily," Jayden spoke up. "I know I was Mia's secret Santa, but I wanted to give this to you even before we drew names for this." Jayden handed her his gift. "Merry Christmas,"

"Thank you Jayden," Emily unwrapped the gift and gasped. "Jayden, it's beautiful." It was a hand carved wooden picture frame. On the left and right side of the frame were their samurai symbols, on the top it said 'Rangers Together' and the bottom said 'Samurai Forever'. "Did you seriously make this yourself?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I love it," Emily pulled Jayden into a hug.

"I'm glad."

"Are you serious?" Mike burst out. "You won't accept my diamond earrings but you'll accept a hunk of wood?"

"You know what Mike, I'm getting tired of your attitude," Jayden said finally deciding to put an end to their feud. "I worked hard on this gift, and the reason I mademy gift is because I don't have money and don't get sent money like the rest of you do. I had to borrow money from Ji to buy Mia's gift. I guess I'll never get you to see what it's like for me," Jayden stood up and looked at everyone apologetically. "Sorry I ruined your Christmas." Jayden headed to his room.

"Jayden!" Emily called after him like she usually does in battle. Jayden didn't stop and continued on his way. "You are being such a jerk to him Mike. I promised him I wouldn't yell at you but you've been making it so hard I'm sad to say I have to break the promise. Why have you been acting this way towards him?"

"Because Jayden knows I like you and he goes and flirts with you every chance he gets."

"He does not, he's just being as sweet as he's always been."

"Whatever, you even prefer his gift over mine."

"He gave me a gift when he didn't have to. He even made it himself, he didn't go and spend hundreds of dollars on jewelry."

"Actually Emily," Kevin interrupted. "Mike didn't buy those earrings, he made them with symbol power."

"I was hoping the earrings would help persuade you to be my girlfriend." Mike confessed.

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. I see you like a brother."

"I see…so Jayden really wasn't trying to win you over then was he?"

"I don't know whether he was or not, but in all honesty I've liked Jayden since I met him and the more I got to know him the more I cared about him. I'm sorry Mike but I'm never going to feel for you what I feel for Jayden,"

"I guess I should apologize to Jayden then." Mike got up and headed to Jayden's room. Jayden was sitting on his bed watching the snow fall from his window. "Hey Jay, can I talk to you?"

"That depends, are you just going to rip on me about trying to steal Emily from you?"

"No, first, she broke her promise to you and yelled at me. Second, she told me the truth about her feelings and she and I are never going to happen. She likes you and I have a feeling that's not gonna change. In fanct, thinking back I'm an idiot for not seeing that before."

"What makes you think she likes me?"

"Whenever we're out as a group she's always right next to you, she worries about you every time we go into battle, that's why she's always calling your name when you go to fight on your own. I hate to admit this, but she's always happier when you're around. Plus, she told me she wants to be with you." Mike explained.

Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"

"That's got to be my surprise!" They heard Emily squeal from the living room.

"Lets go see what her surprise is," Jayden said. Mike nodded and followed Jayden out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What could Emily's surprise be?**


	9. Surprise!

**Ch. 9 Surprise!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jayden and Mike entered the living room and saw that Emily was missing. "Emily must be at the door." Mike said.

"You two okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Jayden answered.

"Jayden?" Emily said from the threshold. Jayden turned around and saw a middle aged woman with light brown hair and a younger boy with dark hair standing next to her. "Merry Christmas Jayden." Emily smiled.

"Mom? Brandon?" Jayden said in a trembling voice. They nodded with teary smiles and Jayden rushed to them pulling them into a tight hug. "I can't believe you're really here." Tears fell down their faces.

"Emily brought us here," Brandon said.

Jayden let his family go and looked at Emily. "How did you ever find them?"

"My cousin is a police officer and he worked hard tracking them down for me. Ever since you told me you hadn't seen them since your dad died, I felt so bad that you never had a real family for the holidays."

"I still can't believe you did this for me."

"Of course I did,"

"She clearly cares for you son," Jayden's mother said.

"Do you?" Jayden asked hopeful.

"Well…I…" Emily trailed off unable to tell him how she really felt.

"Guys," Mike said. "Look up,"

Emily and Jayden both looked up and saw mistletoe hanging on the ceiling above them. "I think it's bad luck to break the Christmas tradition," Jayden said already leaning in to kiss Emily.

Emily smiled. "I think so too." Emily leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss. Jayden intended on pulling back but Emily's arms found their way around his neck keeping him from doing so.

"Okay guys, you've got to break it up eventually." Mike teased.

Jayden and Emily pulled apart and smiled at each other. "I can't thank you enough for bringing them back to me."

"I just want you to have a great Christmas."

"Thanks to you I can."

"So Jayden, do you want to explain this whole samurai thing to me and your brother?" His mother asked.

"Sure, come on." Jayden led them to the kitchen and they sat down. "I'm the red samurai ranger, and leader of the team. It's a family tradition for all our families. Dad died in battle, but he left me here before he left for it, almost like he knew he wasn't gonna come back."

"So you've lived here training to save the world?" Brandon asked.

Jayden nodded. "It wasn't exactly the typical childhood. I really missed you guys."

"We've missed you too sweetie, and we're not letting you go again."

Jayden smiled. "Good,"

"Tell us about your team Jayden." Brandon said excitedly.

"Well, Kevin is my second in command. He's the blue samurai and he's very disciplined. Antonio is the gold samurai, he wasn't meant to be one but he created his own power. I actually knew him when I was younger. He and Mia, the pink samurai like each other. Mia loves cooking but is rather bad at it so don't hurt her feelings." They both nodded. "Mike is the green samurai." Jayden continued. "He's a bit rebellious, he's a big gamer. For the last week he and I weren't exactly on good terms."

"Why is that?"

"He likes Emily and he thought I was trying to steal her from him. But we talked just before you got here and he seems okay with me and Emily being together."

"Good to know that you managed to find someone to love you." Jayden's mother said.

"Love? Mom, I really like her but I don't think it's anywhere near love yet."

"It won't be much longer, but don't worry about making me a grandmother just yet."

"Mom!" Jayden said embarrassed.

"I know how teenagers are, your brother's best friend is expecting a baby in four months and he's only fifteen."

"I promise, no grandchildren for several more years."

"Good,"

"I wish I had a gift for you guys." Jayden sighed.

"Just being with you again is enough." Jayden's mother said.

"But we do have something for you," Brandon said.

"What?" Jayden wondered.

"Come on," Jayden followed them to the doors and his eyes widened when he saw what was sitting outside for him. "You got me a car?" It was a red convertible similar to the one he created with symbol power when he was fighting alongside Scott some time ago. "You didn't have to,"

"We wanted to," His mother said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Every teenager deserves their own car."

"Thank you so much," Jayden hugged his mother and brother.

"You should drive it on yours and Emily's first date." Brandon suggested.

"That's not a bad idea little brother."

"You three having a good time?" They turned around and saw everyone smiling at them.

"We are,"

"That's a sweet ride dude," Mike said. "Personally I'd prefer green but it's still cool."

"Thanks Mike,"

Jayden's mother handed him the keys. "Go ahead, take it out for a spin."

Jayden smiled and took the keys. "Thanks mom," Jayden looked at the others. "Wanna come along Emily?"

"I'd love to!" Emily and Jayden climbed into the car and everyone watched as they drove off.

"I cannot recall the last time I saw Jayden so happy," Ji said.

"Something tells me, Emily hasn't been this happy since before her sister got sick." Mike said.

"They are so lucky to have someone that really cares about them." Mia sighed. "I hope one day I'll find my own prince charming."

Antonio stepped next to Mia. "Maybe you won't have to look for long." Antonio held mistletoe above his head and smiled at Mia. Mia smiled back and kissed Antonio's cheek. "The cheek?"

"I don't want our first kiss to be in front of everyone," She said quietly.

"You make a good point, but just know I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too," Mia blushed.

**With Jayden and Emily…**

Jayden parked the car near the park so he could talk things out with Emily. "Emily, what you've done for me…I can't really express in words how much it means to me; what _you _mean to me."

Emily smiled. "Jayden, you mean a lot to me too. That's why I asked my cousin to search for your mom and brother. And I loved the frame you made me. It's got to be my most favorite gift ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, every birthday and Christmas I get store bought presents. You took the time to make me something very special."

"It took me two months to carve it,"

"And you probably could've made it using symbol power."

"I could've, but then it wouldn't mean as much." Emily smiled and leaned over capturing Jayden's lips in a kiss. "So it wasn't just the mistletoe that made you kiss me then?"

"Of course not,"

"Good," Jayden leaned over and kissed Emily. "So would you go on a date with me?"

Emily smiled. "I'd love to, how about we have our first date on New Year's Eve?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jayden saw that it started snowing more. "We should really head back, we don't want to get stranded here and as much as I love spending time with you I should really spend time with my mom and brother."

"I understand completely. And I love spending time with you too."

Jayden started the car and headed home. "I've got to say, this was definitely the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Me too,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading my Jemily Christmas love story and hope everyone has a great Christmas**


End file.
